


Kitties and Cream

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Broken Bones, Choking, F/F, Futa, General Aggressive Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Neo and Blake find out they'll be spending a lot more time together when Neo is selected to help out Blake during her heat...





	Kitties and Cream

Life for the Faunus in Remnant was always filled with hardships and tribulations. From the moment they were brought into the world, they were imprisoned and caged, treated like filthy animals. This meant that just them being them brought along significant trauma. However, most people saw the way Faunus were treated as appalling, but then again, they only saw the obvious and blatant racism that affected them. But if you knew your stuff, you’d know that there was another thing that Faunus had to deal with that affected them on a much larger scale.

Heat was a real bitch to deal with, and it was something that affected most Faunus. For those who don’t know, simply put, Heat is an overwhelming feeling that forms in a Faunus that fills them with the need to breed, or be bred. It can fill female Faunus with the urge to just get pinned down and fucked until they’re stuffed full of their partner’s cum. And males won’t be able to rest until they’ve drained their balls inside some slut or whore who was willing to be used as a breeding toy. 

On the bright side, Beacon Academy was more than happy to help make sure that the Faunus students were more than equipped to deal with their sexual urges. They did this by creating a lottery, one that every student would have to participate in. The student who would have their name drawn would be paired up with a Faunus during their heat cycle and would be responsible for helping that Faunus fulfill their Heat. Whether this was fucking girls who were in Heat, or getting railed by male Faunus, everyone had to put their name in with the potential to be drawn.

This system worked out fairly well, with the Faunus reporting that their “volunteers” were more than successful in delivering. Of course, just because the Faunus were happy with their human partners, doesn’t mean that the sentiment was shared both ways. As the lottery went on and more and more human students were paired up with Faunus, it was soon becoming apparent that the Faunus’ needs were pretty intense.

As it turns out, the sexual urges that the Faunus would put out mimicked those of actual animals. They would go absolutely crazy in their Heat, going into some form of a sexual craze. The evidence for this was some of the females not being able to walk properly after only one night with their partners. And on other occasions, males could be found completely unconscious with some horny female Faunus still riding him. The human students who once thought getting their name drawn was a ticket for some free sex, were now starting to dread hearing their name called over the intercom.

But despite the fear that seemed to spread throughout the students, the lottery continued to go on. But, all hope was not lost for the students of Beacon, for the Vytal Festival Tournament was coming up, and with it came transfer students. Whether they came from Atlas, Mistral, or Vacuo, students of all kinds were beginning to pour into Beacon, and that fact made a lot of the original Beacon students relaxed. Because at the end of the day, they would totally rather some exchange student get set up with a Faunus than them.

With new students arriving, this meant that the second semester of Beacon was there, and with it, meant a new lottery. However, this time around, a whole new slew of students would be added to the mix; and with the names added, the drawing could begin. The drawing took place during lunch so everyone could hear if their name was called, and alongside their name would be the Faunus they’d be paired with. As the intercom buzzed to life, the entire lunchroom went quiet with fear as Professor Ozpin’s voice soothing voice came over the room.

He began listing off names of students followed by the name of the Faunus they’d be paired with. Meanwhile, Team CMEN was sitting at their table, the four all minding their own business as other students around them listened closely to the announcements. Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo all were eating quietly to themselves without a care in the world, but they all perked up in attention when they heard the next announcement come over the intercom.

“Next up, servicing Miss Blake Belladonna, will be Neo Politan from Haven Academy” concluded Professor Ozpin. “That will complete the announcements for today. Please have a good rest of your day.”

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury looked to Neo with concerned looks on their faces while Neo merely rolled her multicolored eyes. Her teammates knew so little about her, and it showed here especially. Little did they know that Neo was practically a champion at taking Faunus cock. Why else would Roman keep her around if it wasn’t for making sure Faunus clients stayed extremely happy. Now that she was here at Beacon, Neo was confident she could take on whoever she was assigned to.

She had taken Faunus’ of all shapes and sizes, and this Blake girl wouldn’t be any different.

\--

Neo was starting to think that she was completely wrong in regards to handling Blake. For starters, Blake wasn’t the typical Faunus Neo had thought her to be. You see, Blake possessed a monstrous, gut stretching, spiked cock that could put most horse Faunus to shame. How she managed to hide this fat piece of girl-cock, Neo had no idea. However, all she knew was that her holes were going to be getting a lot more acquainted with it for the next semester.

The first week had just started and Neo had already been grabbed by Blake and dragged into the closest room before being raped into a cum filled mess about sixty to seventy times. Her small frame against Blake’s large, muscular form did not make taking the girl’s cock any easier. It didn’t matter when or where, if Blake was horny, Neo was gonna be getting dicked down. To make matters worse, Blake was also given a key to Neo’s room, so she could barge in at any time of day or night if she needed Neo. 

This led to Neo being dragged through the halls at night before getting one of her tiny holes gaped open. At this point, Neo was sure she’d break before the end of the semester. And the fact that Neo couldn’t speak helped Blake not care about the ice cream themed girl. Without hearing her screams or resisting cries, she was able to rape the fuck out of the bitch any time without feeling any remorse. She was sure Neo could take it.

Currently, poor Neo was on her hands and knees in an empty classroom with the dark haired Faunus standing in front of her. Blake’s panties and pants were down at her ankles, freeing her massive, barbed member which was currently buried down Neo’s throat. Blake was quietly moaning under her breath as Neo’s throat bulged out as she choked on the dick currently suffocating her. At this point in their “relationship”, Neo knew that trying to resist or stop Blake would result in a hard slap across her face that’d result in a mark. So for now, the villainess thought it’d be best to just keep quiet like normal (not like she had a choice).

While Blake’s body was relaxed as she bit down on her lip with pleasure, her thrusts were rapid and hard. The cat Faunus had been extremely pent up as of late, and this required her to use Neo a whole lot more than usual. This showed as she used her cock to destroy Neo’s throat, the noirette biting down harder on her lip as she felt her dam on the verge of breaking. However, she knew that even if she did cum down Neo’s throat, she would be far from done with the ice cream girl.

“Oh fuck. Neo…” Blake panted under her breath, the Faunus picking up the speed and strength of her thrusts.

Neo crossed her eyes as she absentmindedly sucked and licked on the shaft clogging her throat. She figured that by this point if she just sped up the process, than she wouldn’t get too broken by the end. Unfortunately for her, she had yet to realize that Blake could go for hours, cumming non stop in rapid succession. However, she after this, Neo would have that knowledge permanently ingrained inside of her. 

Blake grabbed two big handfuls of Neo’s hair, gripping it tight and pulling as she let out a blissful moan. The tip of her cock erupted, spewing her hot cum directly into Neo’s stomach. Neo let out a muffled, pained groan as she felt rope after rope of Blake’s potent cum shoot into her tummy, filling her up and making her look like she had been inflated like a balloon. As her stomach continued growing and expanding, Neo was beginning to think if it was possible to actually burst from having too much cum pumped into her.

Loud gulping noises filled the room coupled in with Blake’s moans as she continued cumming down her personal cumslut’s throat. As the cum began to build up in her stomach, Neo tried her best to swallow down as much of it as she could, but that method soon started to fail her. Soon, along with her stomach, her cheeks began to bulge as well, and cum began to dribble out of her nose and ears. Within minutes, cum began erupting from the sides of Neo’s mouth, the jizz not having any other place to go.

Seeing this, Blake ripped her sharp cock out of Neo’s destroyed throat, watching as the mute began vomiting out cum onto the floor. The cat Faunus watched as Neo continued coughing up more of her nut before glaring at the girl. She was wasting all of Blake’s seed by spitting it up, and that was something Blake wasn’t going to tolerate. Blake grabbed Neo by her hair and lifted her to her feet before slapping her hard across the face, the smack echoing through the empty classroom as Neo mouthed an “ow”.

“You wasteful slut, how dare you waste my cum? You should be grateful I’m even feeding it to you in the first place!” Blake sneared before dropping Neo back down onto her hands and knees. “And for that, you’re going to be punished.” Blake grabbed Neo’s hips and pulled her back towards her so that her cock was sandwiched between Neo’s ass cheeks.

Neo gulped in fear as she felt the titanic cock rubbing between her ass. She knew what this meant, but she desperately wanted to be wrong. Anal was her biggest weakness; she couldn’t take anything up the ass unless it was for Roman, and even then she still hated it. And now, the thought of taking Blake’s massive fuck rod up her ass made Neo go pale in fear, and she prayed to the Gods that Blake would change her mind and just fuck her pussy instead.

However, the Gods didn’t seem to be listening that day as Blake raised her cock and pushed the tip against Neo’s tight, little entrance. Neo desperately tried to clench her ass in defiance, but that wouldn’t stop Blake. The amber eyed Faunus grinned at Neo’s pathetic attempts to save her ass from the undoubtedly painful ass fucking and let out a snicker as she slapped the small girl’s ass. 

“You can clench all you want, but you’re even more of an idiot than I thought if you think that will stop me from ripping you a new one!” Blake said with a wicked smirk before ramming her hips forward with all her strength.

If Neo could scream, half of Beacon would have been able to hear her as Blake’s cock tore through her ass, ramming its way into her tight hole. Immediately, Neo felt as if she was under threat of being ripped in half, the outline of Blake’s cock being visible in her petite stomach. And the spikes that lined Blake’s cock didn’t make things any better as they scratched and cut her asshole. Tears were beginning to form in Neo’s eyes as she tried her absolute hardest to just take the pain and pray that it would be over soon.

But, Blake kept thrusting forward, the lust crazed Faunus determined to spear through Neo with her cock and completely hilt herself in this gloriously tight ass. Her thrusts picked up in speed, her spiny cock burrowing its way deeper and deeper into Neo’s tight backdoor, spreading it open bit by bit. The ice cream girl was clenching her fists, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she was feeling herself being torn apart, struggling to take the piping hot, spiked dick. The tears forming in her eyes were beginning to drop onto the ground, forming on the ground along with the puddle of arousal dripping from Neo’s cunt.

On the contrary, Blake was on cloud nine, the feeling of Neo’s tight ass clamping down on her cock as she drove it in and out was all too pleasurable. Her moans growing louder, Blake let go of Neo’s hips and reached her hands forward, wrapping her hands around Neo’s neck before squeezing down on it. Tightening her grip, Blake also began slamming her hips forward, the feeling of an oncoming climax building up in her stomach as she choked out Neo.

The sudden pressure being applied to her throat caught Neo by surprise, the girl immediately beginning to choke as her airway was blocked off by Blake’s firm grip. She began gagging and choking, her body spasming as Blake started to hump Neo’s rear as fast as she could, the Faunus mere moments from shooting her seed in the ice cream girl’s butt. Her grip kept getting tighter and tighter as she continued building up until she finally let go as she launched a tsunami of cum deep into Neo’s tight ass.

Blake moaned out as loud as she could, watching as Neo’s stomach once again bulged out due to her being inflated with how much cum was being pumped into her. The multicolored haired girl’s previously tight asshole was being flooded with the sticky, white substance flowing through her and into her guts. Blake wasn’t sure how much cum Neo could take being shot into her, but right now, she didn’t even care if Neo would be okay.

All she cared about was filling Neo up with so much cum that she’d look nine months pregnant afterwards. Her cum kept on travelling through the small girl, going from her ass right up to her mouth. Neo’s cheeks swelled up before her mouth busted open, cum firing out of her mouth like she was a fountain specifically made to spit out jizz. The cum shot onto the floor, piling up as Neo was turned into a makeshift cock cozy.

Rope after rope of cum piled up into Neo’s guts, filling her up to the max. The poor girl wasn’t sure how much more she could take! After about five minutes of Blake continuously cumming inside Neo, she finally began to cease fire. Neo’s multicolored eyes were twitching as Blake dragged her sharp cock out of her ruined asshole, the Faunus licking her lips as Neo’s ass clung to her cock before finally letting go. Blake gave Neo’s ass a hard slap, watching the flesh jiggle in response before letting go of Neo, letting the girl fall to the ground, landing in a puddle of her cum mixed in with Blake’s. 

Neo felt awful. Right now, she was one hundred percent sure her hips were completely broken from Blake’s constant thrusts against them. She couldn’t feel anything but the pain coursing through her body, the poor girl actually whimpering as she tried to drag her broken body away from Blake, but all she ended up doing was smearing more of Blake’s cum over her face. Accepting defeat, Neo let herself flop down headfirst, slowly beginning to weep.

Pulling up her pants, Blake sighed out in relief as she finally felt satisfied for once that day. “Thanks Neo, your ass is a lifesaver,” the Faunus said, stretching her arms. “Say, you don’t think your teammates would be interested in helping me relieve some of my stress, do you?” 

Neo desperately wanted to say something and unload Blake on Cinder or Emerald, but due to her inability to speak, or even think at this point, the girl just remained silent, her face lying in the puddle of cum. Without getting a response, Blake merely shrugged her shoulders before grinning madly.

“Ah, I see. You don’t want to share” Blake purred. “You want this cock all to yourself, don’t you, you little butt slut!”

Neo’s mind began racing, not liking the title of butt slut since that was the exact opposite of what she was. And with the way Blake was talking, it was sounding like she was really growing attached to Neo’s asshole. She could feel the cat’s eyes staring daggers into her ass, which was raised in the air from her lying on the ground.

“Mmm, don’t worry Neo, that ass won’t have to wait long to get something plugging it up! You just wait here, but don’t get too comfortable though. Tonight, I’m gonna destroy that ass until you regret even coming to Beacon!” Blake said as she started to walk out of the room.

Neo’s mind immediately was filled with terror, goosebumps going all over her body. “Tonight?” she thought. She wasn’t sure if she’d even make it to next period. However, Blake wasn’t going to listen, evident by how she left the room, leaving her broken fucktoy lying on the ground without any means of escaping. Now, all Neo could do was just lie there and wait for Blake to return, where she’d no doubt get pounded even worse than she just was.


End file.
